Hot N' Cold
by musicloverx26
Summary: Hermione, Charlie and the Weasleys.


**A/N: So this was one of the first ideas I ever had in the fanfiction world. I think it's number 5 in my notebook? Anyway, I hope you like it, it's kinda different from my other writings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but it would be sweet if I did!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hot N' Cold**

It was the Weasley's annual karaoke night. As usual, the twins were up to mischief, Percy was being a prat, Ron was stuffing his face, and Harry and Ginny were staring at each other adoringly. Bill and Fleur were nowhere to be found and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were watching all their children with pride. Only two people weren't enjoying themselves: Charlie Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Now usually, the two were happy, cheerful people. But yesterday, the couple, yes couple, got into a huge fight and broke-up. This was probably the eighth time this had happened in three months. And frankly, the rest of the Weasley clan were sick of it! So they sat Charlie and Hermione next to each other, hoping for a miracle. Of course, this ended with the two refusing to face each other and an invisible awkward bubble to appear over both of them.

So all night, the Weasley clan tried everything they could to get the two together again.... they all failed, even Fred and George! As a last resort, they sent over Ginny.

"Hey Hermione. Why don't you go sing?" Ginny asked in a cheery voice. Hermione hmphed.

"Please, Hermione? I've heard you sing, you're really good." Ginny pleaded.

"I'm just not in the mood, Gin. Maybe next time." Hermione said with a glare in Charlie's direction.

"Oh please Hermione! Please!" Ginny begged. She even went down on her knees a gave Hermione the puppy-dog face. Hermione sighed, then got up to the stage. The Weasley's cheered.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know  
_

Hermione winked over at Fred, who clutched his heart and pretended to swoon.

_  
And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically_

I should know  
That you're no good for me

Hermione blew a kiss to Ron and Percy's direction. Ron caught it and put it in his pocket, while Percy walked away. __

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

She got George up on the stage and the two were dancing, a little too closely.__

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring

I should know that  
You're not gonna change

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down...

The Weasley's clapped at the end. Ginny noticed that throughout the song, Hermione's eyes were always on Charlie.

Hermione went back to her seat, and ignored Charlie completely. Charlie talked to her for a few minutes, then the both got up and headed upstairs.

Neither were seen the rest of the night. Charlie's door had been magically locked and had a silence charm on it.

-

-

-

**A/N: Any good? I tried. Anywayyy**

**Review **

**~Samie**


End file.
